


Тайная связь или Острый вкус жизни

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой связь каджу с оружием духа гораздо теснее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайная связь или Острый вкус жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на мероприятие Фандомная Битва-2012.  
> История затрагивает события, произошедшие в 188-192 главах манхвы и написана под впечатлением от той битвы Франкенштейна и Раджека.

Раскалённое битвой лезвие вспороло кожу, оставив на груди косой порез. Тело отозвалось непривычной болью, но это не играло роли. Для Ноблесс боль – нечто мимолётное и незначительное по сравнению с теми страданиями, которые она несёт людям.  
Раджек Кертье был искусным бойцом, обученным лично отцом. Его тело не знало ран других клинков, и тем более оружия людей. И лишь однажды Картас напился его крови. Это было очень давно – в первом учебном бою с отцом, но память высших существ столь же долговечна, сколь и они сами.  
Раджек помнил, как молнией ушёл от атаки каджу, скрылся среди теней, бесшумно переместился за спину отца и уже занёс руку для удара, как вдруг грудь неожиданно натолкнулась на какое-то препятствие. Время в тот миг будто остановилось. Раджек почувствовал сильное давление всего в нескольких дюймах от сердца, а потом острие вскрыло его плоть, раздвинуло рёбра, ушло глубоко, насаживая его на себя. Глаза молодого Кертье удивлённо распахнулись – лезвие пульсировало внутри него, всё быстрее и быстрее, в то время как биение его сердца замедлилось. А потом грудь разорвало болью так, что он едва смог удержать крик. Кровь брызнула на камзол отца, когда тот потянул клинок из тела сына. Картас вышел неохотно, словно примерил под себя новые ножны и они ему понравились. В глазах каджу было такое же удивление, как и в глазах Раджека за секунду до этого. Удивление и паника. У старшего Кертье и в мыслях не было так сильно ранить сына – они же просто упражнялись!  
\- Какого дьявола, Картас! – взорвался отец, подхватывая сына. – Лекаря, быстро! – закричал он так громко, как мог.  
Спустя мгновение из дома высыпали слуги во главе с испуганным Раэлем… Брат что-то говорил, отец отвечал, чьи-то руки подняли его с земли. Но Раджек не обращал внимания на суету вокруг него. Он был сосредоточен на боли и ощущении пульсации внутри себя. Будто клинок пробовал его, своего будущего хозяина, на вкус. Будто… овладел им… Рана его не волновала – она быстро затянется.  
Когда Раджек сам первый раз позвал Картаса, тот откликнулся сразу, ещё до того, как была завершена фраза призыва. Клинки мгновенно легли в ладонь, дали прилив силы и наполнились энергией.  
Раджек часто думал, а что происходит с другими каджу во время первого самостоятельного призыва? Испытывают ли они нечто подобное? Но не спрашивал. И не мог рассказать о том своём единственном ранении. Ему было неудобно – всё произошедшее казалось слишком интимным и настолько реальным, что воспоминания никак не хотели уходить. В то же время, во всём могло быть виновато его воображение.  
Так или иначе, никому до и никому после Раджек не позволял ранить себя.  
До появления этого нахального Человека с его странным оружием. Ещё когда он спокойно и так уверенно стоял там, изводя насмешками Раэля, Раджек уже почувствовал силу этого незнакомца. То, как он говорил, двигался, смотрел и отражал удары, выдавало в нём опытного воина. Раэль, конечно, совершенно неопытен и плохо себя контролирует, но обычный человек не смог бы заметить его скрытую атаку. Этот не только заметил, но и контратаковал.  
\- Прошу извинить мне мою неучтивость. Я не знал, что вам доводилось скрещивать оружие с моим отцом. Из уважения к вам я буду сражаться на равных.  
Картас даже не нужно было призывать голосом – он давно откликался на мысленный зов, бесшумно и внезапно для врагов появлялся в руках Раджека, идеально воплощая саму суть Кертье.  
Нахальная ухмылка и удовлетворение в глазах оппонента сказали Раджеку, что тот, кажется, только и ждал этого:  
\- Твой уровень владения оружием заслуживает восхищения. Думаю, предыдущий каджу вашего клана по праву гордился наследником.  
Раджек был спокоен и собран. Это ничего, что нахал обращается к нему на «ты». Значение имело лишь то, что перед ним – сильный враг.  
\- Откликнись на зов, Тёмное Копьё.  
Как интересно. Оружие духа у человека. Или? Нечто другое, гораздо более опасное. Его странное Тёмное Копьё взорвалось такой мощью и силой, что Раджек впервые ощутил нечто, похожее на опасение. Но Картас… Раджек чувствовал, что Картас рад, что он рвётся в бой, отзывается на эту тёмную энергию, как на старую знакомую.  
А потом стало невозможно отвлекаться на мелочи. Удары сыпались один за другим, тёмная материя окружала со всех сторон, и приходилось буквально вспарывать её клинками. Уйти от стаи острых игл, отразить атаку Копья, нанести удар самому – с каждым мгновением Раджек всё больше подчинялся этому безумию битвы. А на теле его противника, как и на его собственном, ещё не было ни одной раны. Мир сузился до золотистых волос, синих, горящих опасным огнём глаз и фиолетово-чёрных всполохов энергии. Планы, стратегии, попытки предсказать удары врага больше не имели смысла – тело действовало по наитию, на рефлексах и чувствах. Скрыться в тенях, погасить свою ауру, молнией метнуться к цели – раз, два, три! И родная земля Лукедонии сдобрилась некоторой порцией крови противника. Раджек подозревал - это не в первый раз, исходя из того, что он тут услышал. Но думать не было никакой возможности – действия, действия, действия! Движения, удары и защита. И подходящий момент – мощнейшая вспышка тёмного оружия, тысячи летящих на него копий, дождь из стрел. Идеально. Раджек прекрасно умел растворяться, используя для этого любую возможность, вплоть до действий врага. Человек не найдёт его укрытие, а он сможет утопить его в своих молниеносных атаках. Упоительно! По-настоящему. Впервые за долгие века Раджек мог применить всё, что умел, для защиты Лорда и клана. Что проку в силе, если она не находит применения?  
Вспышка! Этот Человек … нашёл? Увидел? Неожиданно. Непостижимо.  
\- Окажу тебе любезность, - нахальный взгляд искрился подлинным весельем, - и сделаю предупреждение. Даже твой предок не рискнул дважды использовать против меня этот трюк в бою.  
Раджек нервно дёрнул бровью. Жесток. Настоящий жестокий воин. Ну, тогда…  
Раньше Раджек не применял в реальной битве две сильные техники подряд. И необходимости не было, и битвы были не чета этой. Но вот дюжина его клонов атаковали одновременно, безжалостно нанося раны. Картас вибрировал и пел, сталкиваясь с Копьём. И Раджек мог поклясться, что оно отвечало мрачным урчанием. Эта битва словно слила их всех воедино, настроила на общий ритм, одну волну. Навыки, опыт и Картас вели Раджека в этом сражении, и всё стало… правильно, потому что…  
Подлая атака Раэля на измотанную троицу людей, до того напряжённо следивших за боем, грубо оторвала обоих противников друг от друга. И Человек получил ещё одну рану. Случайную. Серьёзную. Её не должно было быть. Земля и так уже напиталась его кровью.  
Раджек не раздумывал. Оттащив брата на безопасное расстояние, он занёс руку и полоснул себя по груди.  
\- Прими мои извинения. Если бы не брат, ты смог бы уклониться от моих ударов.  
Раэль не понимает. Действительно не видит разницы между банальным истязанием врага ради удовлетворения своих садистских потребностей и реальной битвой с достойным противником великой силы. Копьё этого человека сегодня пировало за их счёт. Мрачное удовольствие почти живого оружия ощущалось физически. Глаза хищника напротив парализовывали.  
Но это только на первый взгляд Раджек ранил себя в угоду Человеку. Была и ещё причина. Никто не знал, что его духовное оружие так любит кровь собственного хозяина. И в благодарность за это даёт ему ещё больше силы.  
\- Хооо, - в голубых глаза Человека впервые появился настоящий интерес не просто к битве, а к тому, кто стоял перед ним. Словно он, наконец, увидел в нём нечто большее, чем просто врага, мешающего пройти.  
– Теперь мне ясно, почему бывший каджу выбрал тебя на роль своего приемника. Он тоже был настоящим воином. Что ж, закончим этот бой.  
В тот день Раджек второй раз получил серьёзную рану в грудь. Второй раз ощутил, как гораздо более мощное оружие давит рёбра, разрывает плоть и напивается его крови. Второй раз грудную клетку пронзало болью.  
Но никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Его отец успел застать время, когда Ноблесс были нужны людям. Их предки вмешивались в историю и направляли её ход. Они передавали свой опыт и знания наследникам вместе с долгом. А потом ушли, забыв сказать потомкам, что делать в мире, где человек способен не только выжить сам, но и достигнуть такой вот мощи, подавляющей даже каджу. И Ноблесс, имеющие огромные знания и великую силу, были вынуждены уйти в тень, потому что у людей пропала потребность в покровительстве тех, кого они когда-то называли богами. Теперь они сами захотели стать богами.  
Боль заставляет физически ощущать, как по телу течёт жизнь. Острый вкус жизни возможен лишь в такие моменты, когда тело, как токами, пронзает простыми физическими ощущениями. Будь то боль, страх, страсть или дрожь, вызванная безумием битвы, застилающим разум.  
Раджек был благодарен судьбе за то, что смог это пережить. Но не причуда ли её в том, что живым и нужным старший Кертье чувствовал себя на острие двух орудий и под взглядом одного безумного Человека?


End file.
